I Love You
by HotXbun
Summary: One Shot conclusion to 'Love is a Game.' Adrien takes Marinette out for a Valentines Day date. And said date gets interrupted by and akumatized villain!


HotXbun: Here it is! The conclusion to 'Love is a Game'. You should read that first.

There will still be a challenge and 'Love is a Game Extras'. But they are now called 'I Love You Extras'.

This one shot will be in Third Person POV.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the one shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Frozen.

Marinette was once again waiting for Adrien to take her out on a date. **[I Love You Extra: This is exactly how the semi final chapter of 'Love is a Game' started.]**

This time, it was for a Valentine's Day date.

Marinette was wearing a black, long sleeved cardigan with a pocket on each side of her chest with a red heart on each pocket that was buttoned up; red jeans; black combat boots; black gloves and a black beanie with red hearts on the rim.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing red eye shadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

The door bell rang.

"That's Adrien", Marinette yelled before running up to the door.

"Seriously Marinette", Tom asked. "That's the same way you reacted last night."

"Oh come on Tom", Sabine said. "Can't you see she's in love?"

This caused Tom to choke on his coffee and Marinette to giggle before she opened the door to reveal Adrien.

His outfit was same as his normal winter outfit but his cardigan and sneakers were red.

"Just like yesterday you look beautiful", Adrien said before he hold some flowers and chocolates for Marinette. "These are for you."

"Awe", Marinette said as she took the stuff from Adrien. "Thank you."

Marinette put the stuff down and left with Adrien.

...

"Are we there yet", Marinette asked Adrien.

He was currently covering Marinette's eyes and leading her to the spot where they would be having their date.

"We're almost there", Adrien said before stopping. "Okay. Open your eyes."

With that Marinette opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

Adrien had taken her to a frozen lake that was decorated with candles and in the center of it all was a picnic.

"Wow", Marinette said in awe. "This is amazing."

"And it's gonna get even better", Adrien stated before sitting on the blanket with Marinette.

He then picked up a guitar and started playing.

He then sang the song 'I Love You.'

When the song ended Marinette smiled at Adrien.

"Thank you Adrien", she said. "I love you too."

...

A teenage girl was looking at all the couples in Paris from the Eiffel Tower.

She had long, dark strawberry blonde hair tied into twin braids; brown eyes and peach skin.

She was wearing a light pink, long sleeved sweater with bubble gum pink hearts on it; a light blue, knee length, ruffled, denim skirt over black tights that were under bubble gum pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; black gloves; a black beanie and glasses with a black frame and clear, rectangular lenses **[I Love You Extra: This girl's appearance is based on Anna's from Frozen.]**

"No fair", she said. "How come I don't have a date?"

Hawk Moth could sense her anger. **[I Love You Extra: Hawk Moth!]**

"What a shame", he said. "To not have a date on the most romantic day of the year. It must be so lonely. And loneliness will soon turn to anger!"

With that Hawk Moth turned a butterfly into an akuma and sent it away.

"Evilize her my little akuma", Hawk Moth commanded.

The akuma flew into the girl's glasses and a butterfly mask appeared on her face.

"Love Finder, I am Hawk Moth", said person introduced. "I give you the power to find yourself a date for tonight. In return you must get me the miraculous."

"Anything for love", Love Finder stated.

"Excellent", Hawk Moth stated before the Love Finder transformed.

Her hair was now straight, jet black and tied into a high ponytail.

She was wearing a red vest; black jeans; black, knee length boots; black gloves and black googles with tiny, white lenses.

She was wearing red blush and black lipstick.

She looked around and stopped at...Marinette and Adrien! **[I Love You Extra: Gulps.]**

"Perfect", Love Finder stated before sliding down to the couple.

"You", she said while pointing at Adrien.

"Me", Adrien asked while pointing to himself.

"You", Love Finder repeated. "You're coming with me!"

"What", Marinette yelled in shock. "Why?"

"Because I need to the perfect date", Love Finder replied. "And that's him!"

Love Finder pointed to Adrien and Marinette growled angrily.

"I hate to break it to you sister, but Adrien's my date", Marinette revealed. "So bug of!" **[I Love You Extra: Get it? Bug?]**

Love Finder looked at Marinette in shock. And then...in anger. **[I Love You Extra: Uh oh.]**

"Well then", Love Finder said. "It looks like I'll just have to get rid of you!"

With that Love Finder PICKED MARINETTE UP!

"My lady", Adrien yelled in despair.

"That's such a sweet nickname", Love Finder pointed out. "Why don't you call me that?"

"Because I don't know you", Adrien replied.

"But you could", Love Finder stated.

Adrien was about to reject, but then he realized that he could use this to his advantage.

He winked at Marinette to let her know that he had a plan.

"I'll make you a deal then", Adrien said. "I'll go on a date with you if you put Marinette down."

"Deal", Love Finder said without thinking it through before throwing Marinette to the ground.

"Owe", she said. "You know, you didn't have to be so rough."

Adrien ran to Marinette's side.

"My lady", he said in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Adrien", Marinette reassured.

"Now then", Love finder started before clasping her hands together. "How about that date?"

"About that", Adrien said before he picked up Marinette and started running.

"Adrien you coward", Love Finder yelled with her fist in the air.

Adrien set Marinette down on the ground behind a rock.

"More like I don't wanna go on a date with a crazy person", Adrien stated. "Now, you ready to take her?"

"Let's do it", Marinette replied before standing up.

Both of the heroes kwami flew out.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

With that the heroes transformed and revealed themselves to Love Finder.

"Well well well", she said. "Ladybug and Cat Noir. I've been waiting for you."

"Well now we're here", Cat Noir pointed out.

"Here to defeat you", Ladybug exclaimed. "Lucky Charm!"

With that Ladybug got...a guitar? **[I Love You Extra: A Guitar?]**

"A guitar", Ladybug said. "What I'm I supposed to do with this?"

A dot disappeared on Ladybug's earring and Cat Noir got an idea.

"You may not be able to do anything with that, but I can", Cat Noir stated before he whispered his plan to Ladybug.

"Got it", she said before loosing another dot. "But hurry."

With that Cat Noir started playing the song he played earlier.

"Oh my", Love Finder said. "What a beautiful song."

"Love Finder", Hawk Moth yelled sternly. "Get the miraculous!"

"In a minute Hawk Moth", Love Finder said. "I'm listening to this lovely song."

Hawk Moth Growled in anger.

While Love Finder was distracted Ladybug snuck up on her and stole her googles. **[I Love You Extra: Yes!]**

Love Finder realized what had happened and looked at Ladybug.

"Hey", she whined. "No fair."

"Sorry", Ladybug said before breaking the googles and getting out her yo yo. "No more evil doing for you little akuma."

Ladybug started swinging her yo yo around.

"Time to devilize", Ladybug exclaimed before catching the akuma. "Got ya."

Ladybug let the now normal butterfly go.

"Bye bye little butterfly", she said before throwing the guitar into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

With that everything went back to normal and Cat Noir and Ladybug did their signature fist pump.

The girl looked around in confusion.

"My glasses", she exclaimed when she realized she was not wearing them. "Where are they?"

"Relax", Cat Noir said before giving the girl her glasses back.

She put them on.

"Wow", she said when she saw Cat Noir. "You're Cat Noir!"

"That's me", Cat Noir stated.

"Wow", the girl said again. "This is amazing!"

Ladybug realized she only had one dot left. **[I Love You Extra: I think that's their cue to leave.]**

"Well", Ladybug said before grabbing Cat Noir's arm. "This has been fun but it's time to go."

"Nice to meet you", the girl called out before starting at Cat Noir in awe. **[I Love You Extra:Oh boy.]**

...

Hawk Moth was in his lair. And he was angry.

"I can't believe she let a song distract her", he said in disbelief. "No matter. There is no song that will stop me."

...

Adrien was walking Marinette home.

"Sorry our date got ruined", he apologized.

"It didn't get ruined", Marinette stated.

"It didn't", Adrien asked.

"We're superheroes", Marinette pointed out. "This is just stuff superheroes have to go through."

"Huh", Adrien said. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am", Marinette stated before her and Adrien stopped in front of her house.

"Goodnight Marinette", Adrien said before kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

HotXbun: Awe. That was a sweet (and weird) Valentine's Day.

And that's the end to this series! Unless any of you have any ideas to continue it?

Challenge: Tell me any ideas for a sequel you might have.

My Answer: I don't have any for now. But that might change if you guys have anything!


End file.
